Glee Fighters A Capella Pack
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: This is all of the Glee Fighters's Acapella, all in one songfic! Enjoy your imagination!
1. Hide Away

**This has been the first Acapella cover from the six Glee Fighters!**

 **Now, for the…**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the credit if the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Hide Away. -AymNaruGeta**

Hideaway (Acapella Cover)

Covered by Glee Fighters (Q.S., Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis)

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S.: Boys seem to like the girls_

 _Who laugh at anything_

 _Whis: (Anything)_

 _Q.S.: The ones who get undressed_

 _Before the second date_

 _Whis: (Second date)_

 _Q.S.: Girls seem to like the boys_

 _Who don't appreciate_

 _All the money and the time that it takes_

 _Whis: (Time that it takes)_

 _Q.S.: To be fly…_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (continued vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: ...as a mother_

 _Got my both eyes out for Mr. Right_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis/Beerus: Hey!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S.: Guessing, I just don't know where to find 'em_

 _But, I hope they all come out tonight_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis/Beerus: Hey!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S./Beerus: Where do the…_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S./Beerus: ...good boys go to hide away, hide away?_

 _Q.S.: I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company_

 _Beerus: (...needs a little company)_

 _Q.S.: Looking high and low, someone let me know,_

 _Q.S./Beerus: Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S.: Boys seem to like the girls_

 _Who like to kiss and tell_

 _Whis: (Kiss and tell)_

 _Q.S.: Talking them up about the things they do so well_

 _Whis: (Do so well)_

 _Q.S.: But, I'd rather find a boy_

 _Who is down for the chase_

 _Putting in the time that it takes_

 _Whis: (Time that it takes)_

 _Q.S./Beerus: To be fly…_

 _...as a mother_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: Hey!_

 _Q.S./Beerus: To supply all of my heart's demands_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus: (Hey!)_

 _Q.S./Whis: Suit and tie 'cause under cover_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus: (Hey!)_

 _Q.S.: He's gonna save my life like Superman_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: Hey!_

 _Piccolo: (continued beatboxing)_

 _Q.S./Beerus: Where do the…_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (vocalizing)_

 _...good boys go to hide away, hide away?_

 _Q.S.: I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company_

 _Beerus: (...needs a little company)_

 _Q.S.: Looking high and low, someone let me know,_

 _Q.S./Beerus: Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?_

 _Q.S.: (Wave your hands up, everybody!)_

 _(Everyone starts waving their hands to the beat.)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _All (but Piccolo): Tell me where the good boys go?_

 _Tell me where the good boys go?_

 _Tell me where the good boys go?_

 _Won't somebody tell me, tell me,_

 _Tell me where the good boys go?_

 _Tell me where the good boys go?_

 _Tell me where the good boys go?_

 _Tell me where the good boys go?_

 _Q.S.: Where do the…_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis/Beerus: Hey!_

 _(vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: ...good boys go to hide away, hide away?_

 _Beerus: (...hide away, hide away?)_

 _Q.S.: I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company_

 _Beerus: (...needs a little company)_

 _Q.S.: Looking high and low, someone let me know,_

 _Q.S./Beerus: Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: Hey!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S.: Hide away, hide away_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Whis/Beerus: Hey!_

 _(vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (continued beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: Hide away, hide away_

 _Looking high and low, someone let me know_

 _Q.S./Beerus: Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?_

 _All: Hey!_


	2. Brokenhearted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Brokenhearted. -AymNaruGeta**

Dragon Ball Z Acapella 2: Brokenhearted (Carry On)

Covered by Glee Fighters (Goku, Whis, Q.S., Beerus, Vegeta, and Piccolo)

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku: Ohh...yeah…_

 _Q.S.: Uh, come on!_

 _Whis: Yeah!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku: This is more_

 _Than a typical kinda thing_

 _Felt the jones, in my bones_

 _When you were touching me,_

 _Uh-ohh..._

 _Didn't want to take it slow_

 _Piccolo: (continue beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (continue vocalizing)_

 _Whis: In a daze, going crazed,_

 _I can barely think_

 _You're replaying in my brain,_

 _Find it hard to sleep,_

 _Uh-ohh...  
Waiting for my phone to blow_

Q.S.: Uh-ohh, yeah!

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

 _Got a little trouble, yep, and now I'm packin'_

 _Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

 _Don't wanna think too hard, bu_ _t I'm sour_

 _Goku: Uh-ohh_

 _I can't seem to let you go_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: See, I've been waiting all day_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: For you to call me, baby_

 _So, let's get up, let's get on it_

 _Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

 _Q.S.: Come on, that's right_

 _Piccolo: (continue beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (continue vocalizing)_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: Honest, baby, I'll do_

 _Anything you want to_

 _So, can we finish what we started_

 _Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

 _Q.S.: Come on, that's right, carry on!_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis: What's the time,_

 _Such a crime_

 _Not a single word,_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Whis: Sipping on that Patron_

 _Just to calm my nerves_

 _Goku/Whis: Uh-ohh_

 _Poppin' bottles by the phone_

 _Q.S.: Oh, yeah!_

 _Piccolo: (continue beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (continue vocalizing)_

 _Goku: Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_

 _That's enough, hold me up_

 _Maybe I'm in doubt,_

 _Goku/Whis: Uh-ohh_

 _Now don't even think you know_

 _Goku: No, no, no, no..._

Goku/Whis/Q.S.: See, I've been waiting all day

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: For you to call me, baby_

 _So, let's get up, let's get on it_

 _Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

 _Q.S.: Come on, that's right!_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: Honest, baby, I'll do_

 _Anything you want to_

 _So, can we finish what we started_

 _Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

 _Q.S.: Come on, that's right, carry on!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): Anything you wanna do,_

 _I'll be on it too_

 _Goku/Whis/Vegeta: (I'll be on it too)_

 _Q.S.: Everything you say,_

 _It's like a gold with a view_

 _Goku/Whis/Vegeta: (Gold with a view)_

 _Q.S.: Business on the front,_

 _Party in the back_

 _Maybe I was wrong,_

 _Was the outfit really wack?_

 _Goku/Whis/Vegeta: (Was the outfit really wack?)_

 _Q.S.: This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_

 _Goku/Whis/Vegeta: (Happen usually)_

 _Q.S.: I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_

 _Goku/Whis/Vegeta: (Truthfully)_

 _Q.S.: I know you want it so come and get it, carry on_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: See, I've been waiting all day_

 _For you to call me, baby_

 _Goku: (Yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: So, let's get up,_

 _Let's get on it_

 _Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

 _Whis: Oh-oh-oh-ohhh..._

 _Piccolo: (continue beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (continue vocalizing)_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: Honest, baby, I'll do  
Anything you want to_

 _Whis: (Anything to, whoa…)_

 _Goku/Whis/Q.S.: So, can we finish what we started_

 _Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight?_

 _Q.S.: Come on, that's right, carry, carry, carry on!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku: When you gonna call_

 _Don't leave me broken hearted_

 _Whis: I've been waiting up_

 _Let's finish what we started,_

 _Uh-ohh_

 _Q.S.: (Uh-ohh)_

 _Goku/Whis: I can't seem to let you go_

 _Q.S.: Come on, that's right, carry on, uh!_


	3. Never Forget You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Never Forget You. -SSGSS Aym**

Dragon Ball Z Acapella: Never Forget You

Original A Capella fic relrased: 5/25/16/

Covered by Oturan featuring Glee Fighters (Beerus, Goku, Q.S., Vegeta, Whis, Piccolo), Syndro, Hydrid, Gwenzelle (Gwen) Meda, Laios, Jinbee, and Hoyoko

 _(The background is all white. Many silhouettes appeared. Their silhouettes appeared in bright light behind them.)_

 _(Oturan was sitting on Piccolo as he slouches and squat down away from Oturan.)_

 _(Whis, Laios, Hydrid, Hoyoko, and Goku stand in the right of Oturan, as Vegeta, Gwenzelle, Jinbee, Syndro and Beerus stand in the opposite side of Whis.)_

 _[Intro/First Verse]_

 _Whis/Vegeta: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan: I used to be so happy but without you here I feel so low_

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

 _Laios/Hoyoko: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan: 'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

 _Goku: (Mmm)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Whis/Vegeta: (vocalizing)_

 _Hydrid: (harmonizing in higher pitch)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Q.S./Jinbee: I will never forget you_

 _You will always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart, I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you will always be by my side_

 _(Oturan went off Piccolo as he stands up behind Oturan.)_

 _Oturan: 'Til the day I die_

 _(Several move their head to the beat and/or move their arms and/or legs.)_

 _[Post-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee: Til the day I die_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Syndro: Til-til-til-til the day I die_

 _(vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Gwen/Laios/Hoyoko: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee: Til the day I die_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Gwen/Laios/Hoyoko: (vocalizing)_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Beerus: Funny how we both end up here, but everything seems so right_

 _Piccolo: (resume beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (resume vocalizing gruffly)_

 _(Beerus rotated his head.)_

 _Beerus: Ohh, I wonder what would happen if we went back and put up a fight_

 _Goku: (Ohhh…)_

 _Beerus: Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _Oturan/Goku/Q.S./Jinbee/Vegeta: (Time you were my everything)_

 _Beerus: It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _Oturan/Goku/Q.S./Jinbee/Vegeta: (That time hasn't changed…)_

 _Beerus: So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind?_

 _Oturan/Goku/Q.S./Jinbee/Vegeta: (Every night my mind)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee/Vegeta: I will never forget you_

 _Hydrid: (harmonizing in higher pitch)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee/Vegeta: You will always be by my side_

 _Beerus: (By my side)_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee/Vegeta: From the day that I met you_

 _Beerus: (I met you)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Vegeta: I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _Goku: (Ohhh…)_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Vegeta: And I will never want much more_

 _Beerus: (More)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee/Vegeta: And in my heart, I will always be sure_

 _Beerus: (Be sure)_

 _Q.S.: Ohhh (4x)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee/Vegeta: I will never forget you_

 _Beerus: (Never forget you)_

 _Oturan/Jinbee/Vegeta: And you will always be by my side_

 _Goku: 'Til the day I die_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Whis/Vegeta: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan: Feeling it, loving it,_

 _Everything that we do_

 _Beerus: And all along, I knew I had_

 _Something special with you_

 _Oturan: But sometimes you just gotta know_

 _That these things fall through_

 _Beerus: But I'm still tied and I can't_

 _Hide my connection with you_

 _Whis/Vegeta: (vocalizing)_

 _Laios/Hoyoko: (vocalizing)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Everyone else: Feeling it, loving it,_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had_

 _Something special with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know_

 _That these things fall through_

 _Oturan/Beerus: I can't hide my connection with you, ohhh..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Whis/Vegeta: (vocalizing)_

 _Hydrid: (harmonizing in higher pitch)_

 _Laios/Hoyoko: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku/Q.S./Jinbee: I will never forget you_

 _You will always be by my side_

 _Oturan/Beerus: (You will always be by my)_

 _Goku/Jinbee: From the day that I met you_

 _Q.S.: (Day that I met you)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Q.S./Jinbee: I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _Beerus: (Day I die)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _(Everyone dance in step team style.)_

 _Oturan/Q.S./Jinbee: And I will never want much more_

 _Goku: (Ohhh…)_

 _Oturan/Q.S./Jinbee: And in my heart, I will always be sure_

 _Beerus: (And I will always be sure)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Jinbee: That I will never forget you_

 _Q.S.: (Never forget you)_

 _Oturan: And you will always be by my side_

 _Beerus: (Be my)_

 _Oturan/Beerus: 'Til the day I die_

 _[Outro]_

 ** _Stars: Syndro and Hydrid..._**

 _(Syndro and Hydrid are the only two who are standing in one scene.)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Q.S.: (harmonizing)_

 _Beerus: Til the day I die,_

 ** _...Laios Robinnett..._**

 _(Laios is the only one standing in one scene.)_

 _'Til the day I die,_

 _'Til the day I die_

 ** _...Gwenzelle Meda..._**

 _(Gwen is the only one standing in one scene.)_

 _Gwen: (Oh, yeah, yeah)_

 ** _...Majin Jinbee..._**

 _(Jinbee is the only one standing in one scene.)_

 _Jinbee: (vocalizing)_

 _Beerus: Til the day I die,_

 _Til the day I die,_

 _'Til the day I die_

 ** _...Hoyoko Kiratsune..._**

 _(Hoyoko is the only one standing in one scene.)_

 _Hoyoko: (And you will always be by my side)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Q.S./Jinbee/Vegeta: I will never forget you_

 ** _...The Glee Fighters: Son Goku, Vegeta Brief, Magnet Agnes Vegeta Brief/Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, Whis..._**

 _(Glee Fighters Whis, Q.S., Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Piccolo are the only one standing in one scene.)_

 _Beerus: (I will never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never...)_

 _Oturan/Goku/Q.S./Jinbee/Vegeta: I will never forget you_

 _Syndro: (Til the day)_

 _(Til the day)_

 _(Til the day)_

 ** _...and secondary leader Chloe Oturan._**

 _(Oturan is the last one standing in the final scene, grinning.)_

 _All: Til the day I die_

 _Beerus: (...die)_


	4. Into You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Into You. -AymNaruGeta**

Dragon Ball Z Acapella: Into You

Covered by Glee Fighters (Whis, Goku, Q.S., Vegeta, Beerus, Piccolo, Oturan, Syndro, Hydrid, Gwen Meda, Laios, Jinbee, and Hoyoko)

 _[First Verse]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis: I'm so into you,_

 _I can barely breathe_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _Whis: And all I wanna do_

 _Is to fall in deep_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _Oturan: But close ain't close enough_

 _'Til we cross the line, baby_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _Oturan: So name a game to play,_

 _And I'll roll the dice, hey_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _(Whis sings in his lower pitch.)_

 _Whis: Oh baby, look what you started_

 _The temperature's rising in here_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _Whis: Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

 _Q.S./Goku/Hoyoko/Gwen/Hydrid: (Woo, oh, oh, oh!)_

 _Whis: Before I make a move_

 _Q.S./Goku/Hoyoko/Gwen/Hydrid: (Woo, oh, oh, oh!)_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _(Only Whis sings in lower pitch than Q.S., Hoyoko, and Jinbee.)_

 _Whis/Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: So baby, come light me up_

 _And maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous,_

 _But baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation,_

 _And a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _(Only Goku sings lower pitch than Oturan, Hydrid, and Gwen as Gwen sings a different pitch as Oturan and Hydrid.)_

 _Goku/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: Got everyone watchin' us,_

 _So baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous,_

 _But baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation_

 _And a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you,_

 _Into you, into you,_

 _Goku: Oh, yeah_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _(Whis sings in his normal pitch.)_

 _Whis: This could take some time, hey_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _Oturan: I made too many mistakes_

 _Better get this right_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _Whis: Right, baby_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _(Goku sing in lower pitch as Q.S. sings a higher different key as Goku.)_

 _Q.S./Goku: Oh baby, look what you started_

 _The temperature's rising in here_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

 _Q.S./Goku: Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

 _Whis/Hoyoko/Gwen/Hydrid: (Woo, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Q.S./Goku: Before I make a move_

 _Whis/Hoyoko/Gwen/Hydrid: (Woo, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Syndro (gruffly): (Ooh)_

 _[Chorius]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _(Only Whis sings in lower pitch than Q.S., Hoyoko, and Jinbee.)_

 _(Hoyoko sing different pitch as Q.S. and Jinbee.)_

 _Whis/Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: So baby, come light me up_

 _And maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous,_

 _But baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation,_

 _And a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you,_

 _Into you, into you_

 _Q.S.: (Into you)_

 _(Only Goku sings lower pitch than Oturan, Hydrid, and Gwen as Gwen sings a different pitch as Oturan and Hydrid.)_

 _Goku/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: Got everyone watchin' us,_

 _So baby, let's keep it secret_

 _Q.S.: (Mmm…)_

 _Goku/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: A little bit scandalous,_

 _But baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation_

 _Q.S.: (A little less conversation)_

 _Goku/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: And a little more touch my body_

 _Q.S.: (And a...my body)_

 _Goku/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: Cause I'm so into you,_

 _Q.S.: (Cause I'm so into you)_

 _Goku/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: Into you, into you_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Hydrid/Hoyoko/Gwen: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan: Tell me what you came here for?_

 _Hydrid/Hoyoko/Gwen: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan: Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_

 _Hydrid/Hoyoko/Gwen: (vocalizing)_

 _Oturan: I'm on the edge with no control_

 _Hydrid/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Ah…)_

 _Oturan: And I need, I need you to know_

 _You to know, oh...!_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Everyone: (snapping)_

 _(Only Whis sings in lower pitch than Q.S., Hoyoko, and Jinbee.)_

 _(Hoyoko sing different pitch as Q.S. and Jinbee.)_

 _Whis/Q.S./Jinbee: So baby, come light me up_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Hydrid: (Light me up)_

 _Whis/Q.S./Jinbee: And maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous,_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Hydrid: (Dangerous)_

 _Whis/Q.S./Jinbee: But baby, that's how I want it_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Hydrid: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis/Q.S./Jinbee: A little less conversation,_

 _And a little more touch my body_

 _(Whis sings lower pitch as Oturan sings normal pitch.)_

 _Whis/Oturan: Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Goku: (No…)_

 _(Everyone stop snapping.)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _(Only Goku sings lower pitch than Oturan, Hydrid, and Gwen as Gwen sings a different pitch as Oturan and Hydrid.)_

 _Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: Got everyone watchin' us,_

 _Jinbee/Q.S./Hoyoko: (Watchin' us)_

 _Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: So baby, let's keep it secret_

 _Jinbee/Q.S./Hoyoko: (Secret)_

 _Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: A little bit scandalous,_

 _Jinbee/Q.S./Hoyoko: (Scandalous)_

 _But baby, don't let them see it_

 _Jinbee/Q.S.: (See it)_

 _Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: A little less conversation_

 _Jinbee/Q.S.: (And a)_

 _Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: And a little more touch my body_

 _Whis/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: Cause I'm so into you,_

 _Into you, into you,_

 _Goku (in higher pitch): (Ohhh…)_

 _[Outro]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: So come light me up,_

 _Whis (lower pitch): (So come light me up my baby)_

 _Goku/Hydrid/Gwen: A little dangerous,_

 _Oturan: (A little dangerous, my baby)_

 _Whis/Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee/Goku/Oturan/Hydrid/Gwen: A little less conversation_

 _And a little more touch my body_

 _'Cause I'm so into you,_

 _Whis: (Cause I'm so into you)_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee/Goku/Hydrid/Gwen: Into you, into you..._

 _Oturan: (I'm so into you)_


End file.
